


Frets

by CiciPop



Series: Tsumioda Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciPop/pseuds/CiciPop
Summary: Mikan's been having frequent night terrors about a certain someone, Ibuki answers the call.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Tsumioda Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761898
Kudos: 90





	Frets

“C-can I stay with you tonight, I-Ibuki?”

It had been a couple of weeks since this became a recurring thing with Ibuki and Mikan. The nurse had been having awful night terrors just about every two or three nights, and as such, headed for Ibuki’s room right across the hall to sleep with her. Ibuki had come to expect this almost every night, giving her a silent nod, while in the process of tuning one of her guitars.

“Y’know, Mikan, you don’t gotta ask me to sleep in here. Just gimme a knock and I’ll know.” As Mikan closes the door behind her, Ibuki gives her guitar a couple strums. 

“I-I know… it just… feels rude not to…” She kicks her slippers off cautiously, a tiny bit of bandage sticking to one of them. Ibuki giggles softly as Mikan tries to wiggle it off. “I feel like such a burden asking to s-stay with you so often…” The nurse gently slides onto the side of Ibuki’s bed, the latter following suit.

“Hey, you know how I feel about you talkin’ like that, Mikan.” Mioda wraps an arm around Mikan’s shoulder, gently pulling her in. “You’re not a burden, ‘specially not to Ibuki here!” She points a thumb to her chest triumphantly.

“I knoooow…” Mikan nuzzles into Ibuki’s neck gently. The rock star gently runs her black-tipped fingers through Tsumiki’s choppy violet locks, garnering a small sigh of relief from the latter.

“... If it’s not too touchy a subjeeeect…” Ibuki shuffles in a little closer. “Would you… mind telling me what happened?” Mikan ponders the inquiry for a moment, lavender eyes trailing down the carpet. “I-It’s okay if you don’t, no worri-” Before Ibuki can continue her attempt at reassuring the girl, Mikan looks back up to her fairly confidently, nodding. Ibuki offers a concerned smirk in return.

* * *

**Black. All encompassing black, everywhere she looks. Until a harsh red spotlight beams down onto her. She’s on the floor, almost completely naked, only barely covered up by bandages. She tries to stand up, only to fumble back on the ground. The spotlight stays centered directly on her. Pairs and pairs of hazy red eyes wisp through the darkness, voices echoing through the void. Muttering, judging. She tries to get up again. No dice. Each attempt at solid footing only increases the volume of voices. The ground gets slipperier with every try. The eyes glow brighter, their gazes piercing harder.**

**“What a skank!”** **Rings a familiar, girlish voice.**

**“She’s just** **_begging_ ** **for someone to grab at her…” Another voice, more boyish.**

**The voices continue to get louder, louder. So loud. She brings her hands to her ears. They feel like they’re bleeding. She can’t take it. She feels utterly hopeless.**

**One last pair of eyes emerge. Instead of a piercing red, they’re crystal blue. The moment they meet Mikan’s the voices seem to instantly die out. Only hushed whispers float through this space.**

**_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._ **

**A familiar figure seems to sweep the eyes away, like Moses parting the Red Sea. Those blue eyes only get deeper, near-hypnotic.**

**_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._ **

**_Clack._ **

**The figure is now fully illuminated, towering above Mikan. High heeled combat boots, a tiny red micro skirt underneath a loose, black, button-up shirt. A Monochrome tie dangles down past the skirt, hanging from what appears to be the figure’s bosom. Unruly, platinum-blonde strands of hair hang from the figure’s head in enormous pigtails.**

**A delicate chin, housing a plump pair of lips and a cute button nose. They smack their lips, almost hungry for Mikan’s presence. The space around Mikan is silent. Those crystal clear eyes hook Mikan in, before the silence is broken once and for all.**

**“Oh my, if it isn’t the laughing stock of Hope’s Peak.” The voice. Bratty, yet formal. Delicate, yet demanding. “You’ve been dealt quite the nasty hand, no?”**

**“How would you like for that to change?”**

**Those words. They ricochet inside Mikan’s brain like a stray bullet. She tries to stand up once more time. She’s on her feet, for good this time.**

**“Tell you what, doll…” The figure circles Mikan as a predator does its prey, examining her thoroughly. “I’ll make alllll of this go away. The taunting, the catcalls, all of it.” She grasps Mikan’s chin, moving behind her. Just as the nurse was given her balance back, she’s now stiff as a statue, unable to resist. “I just need you to do a few… favors for me.” Her arms drape over Mikan’s shoulder, hands slithering up to her chest. Mikan tries to resist. She tries so hard, but she just can’t. Her voice, Junko’s voice, it’s butter to her mind. She can’t think straight.**

**“I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with that, no? It only seems fair.” Her hands massage Mikan’s breasts, fondling them excessively. “You couldn’t possibly say no… so what do you say…”**

**“Beloved?”**

* * *

Ibuki’s silent. Her grip tightens on Mikan’s shoulder ever so slightly. Tsumiki’s head is buried directly into the musician’s bosom, small sniffles breaking out from the cracks.

“Mikan… o-oh my god…” She continues to stroke Mikan’s hair, running her nails over her scalp gently. “I knew Junko wasn’t a good girlfriend but… holy shit…” Mikan keeps her face planted in Ibuki’s warmth, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Ibuki’s usually not one for heart-to-heart serious conversation, but dammit, Mikan needs this.

“Mikan… I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through, like, jeez…” Mikan stifles another sniffle, not budging a bit. “But… if it makes up for it at all, I’ll try my fuckin’ best to keep that from happening again.”

The sniffling continues, albeit more broken up. Mikan’s fingers grip onto Ibuki tighter, as she breaks into a sob. Ibuki felt so welcoming to her. Never judging, always taking things easy, always willing to listen. The way her fingers gently scraped her scalp was one of the most comforting things in the world to her, despite Junko doing the same thing with her. Just knowing Ibuki was there… it made it all so much better.

“... I’m gonna do my best to protect you from all the asshats who make fun of you. If they even look at you wrong I’ll kick ‘em in the dick. Or pussy. Whichever works… Listen, just, I’ll make sure no one fucks with you again.” As she moves a hand down to Mikan’s back, a voice squeaks out from Ibuki’s chest.

“D-don’t…”

“Huh?” Mikan tilts her head up to see Ibuki, tears streaming down her face.

“I-I can’t let other people prot-tect me all the t-time. I n-need to learn t-to stand up f-for myself.” Sniff. Ibuki’s PJs are covered in tear-stains.

“... I understand. If that’s what you want… I’ll help you as best I can.” Ibuki continues petting the nurse, hoisting her up a little to keep her from sliding off.

“Th-thank you…” She nuzzles her face back into Ibuki’s breasts, toppling them both over onto the bed. Mikan peeks her face back out, teary-eyed. “I-I love you so much, Ibuki.”

“I love you too, Mikan. I’ll be here no matter what.” Ibuki doesn’t lift her off, only shuffling further into bed to let the two of them slide under the blankets. Ibuki turns the light in her room off, the dorm pitch black. Mikan stays nuzzled into Ibuki’s chest, the latter gently stroking her hair as they drift to sleep.

For every night terror Mikan has, there’s a pleasant dream afterwards whenever she’s with Ibuki. The darkness isn’t as unforgiving as it seemed before. It’s comforting, knowing she’s got someone there to be her light.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I really wanted to take a crack at Tsumioda since I feel it's a really interesting dynamic. The way Mikan was written in SDR2 kinda rubbed me the wrong way (as I'm sure it did many other people), and I wanted to have Mikan want to take a little agency for herself. I also wanted to work Ibuki into an emotional scene, seeing as how she's usually around for comic relief. Pushing these characters out of their usual boundaries was really my main goal here.
> 
> Also! For those of you wondering about "Like Clockwork", I'm just about finished the last chapter, I've just been having trouble working up the motivation for it is all. Please stay tuned for that!


End file.
